


If you’re not getting answers, ask better questions.

by bouenkyou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke has the means to finally find out the truth about his brother’s mission to eliminate the Uchiha, he ends up having an unexpected conversation with the most unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you’re not getting answers, ask better questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written as a side-scene of the current arc! It contains spoilers up to chapter 625 from the manga. Read at your own risk.
> 
> (22/03/15 Update: edited the format of the fic to make it easier to read)

They were reaching Konoha and Sasuke was feeling _moody_. Naruto’s annoying chakra was everywhere and he could not concentrate in the questions he had. All he could think about was how far the battlefield was and how impossible it would be for Naruto’s chakra to reach all the way there in normal conditions.

But the idiot always managed to make the impossible work out, in the end, even in ridiculous conditions—damn bastard.

Naruto hadn’t, however, succeeded in taking Sasuke back to the village and that wasn’t a satisfaction he was going to give to the stupid idiot. With this idea in mind, Sasuke’s mood improved a bit. He smirked to himself a little as he sped his steps.

When his group made it into the heart of Konoha, a nervous emotion bubbled in Sasuke’s heart.

He stood in a high point in the village and looked around, breathing the nostalgic air. He didn’t immediately feel a surge of unconditional love for the village, he had not expected to, anyway. He didn’t feel remorse for the plans he had had regarding Konoha’s destruction, but, surprisingly, he couldn’t summon the strong hatred he had felt towards Konoha after he learned what happened to Itachi.

It wasn’t that his hatred wasn’t there; he just wanted to weight his options after learning the entire truth about his purpose as a ninja.

While looking around the village, Sasuke noticed the changes in the past few years. The city had probably seen a renovation or two after Sasuke’s fleeing and the place felt different, but not foreign.

This was the place Itachi had tried to protect, and finally Sasuke was going to get some answers regarding Itachi and the village’s past. After the events he was anticipating unfolded, Sasuke was going to decide what path he was to choose.

After completing all the preparations, Sasuke quietly observed Orochimaru setting the stage for the Edo Tensei. Not long after, the four previous Hokages were standing in front of them.

Sasuke carefully observed them and began his introduction after a brief explanation about what was going on. While asking the Third about Itachi’s mission, Sasuke’s eyes strayed curiously to the Fourth Hokage. The man known as the Yellow Flash smiled at him, making his whole body grow hot and cold. Sasuke was shocked: the resemblance Naruto shared with this man was striking. Naruto’s build and physique were less refined than this man’s, but Sasuke could almost bet the Fourth Hokage and Naruto had blood relations.

Suddenly, he felt irritated with himself for even thinking about that. Naruto was irrelevant to his plans and he had more pertaining things to pay attention to: Itachi’s decision.

Hiruzen explained what Sasuke had feared. Once his emotions were settled, his next question was regarding the village’s past and the purpose of the ninja according to Hashirama’s plans.

The story was so impossibly familiar that Sasuke smiled sarcastically to himself. This was his fate. This constant fighting with Naruto seemed to be just a perpetuation of the discord between the Uchiha and the Senju. Starting with the battle at the Valley of the End, it was almost as if it was his destiny to fight against Naruto until they both perished.

After the conversation, Sasuke retreated to a wall and leaned himself against it. He had a lot to think about before coming to a decision. Was this unending cycle what he really wanted? Was his sole purpose to drown himself in nothing but hatred and continue his pursue of revenge?

While he was lost in thought, Minato stared at him quietly and seemed conflicted with himself. Hiruzen gave him a meaningful look and Minato grinned sheepishly, knowing his thoughts had been discovered.

“I’m sure Sasuke-kun would not mind answering a couple of questions considered we did the same for him.” Hiruzen smiled and nodded, giving Minato a silent permission to approach Sasuke. Minato didn’t know anything about the boy, but from his looks and what he and Hiruzen had discussed; Sasuke and Naruto were about the same age and perhaps had been in the same class. Minato had felt Naruto’s and the Nine-Tails chakra reverberating in the room they were in just moments before, it probably wouldn’t hurt to just ask a little bit about his son…

“I’m sorry to bother you when you’re so deep in thought, Sasuke-kun, but I was wondering if perhaps you could answer some questions I have.” Minato had approached Sasuke silently and felt a little embarrassed when the boy looked surprised and a little shocked, almost as if he hadn’t expected the man to approach him at all. It spoke volumes that Sasuke was so distracted with his own train of thought that he didn’t even notice the other man coming closer. Minato internally patted himself in the back, yep, he still had it.

Sasuke nodded, acknowledging Minato, and the other man took this as a cue to start the conversation. “Well, I’m sure you know this by now, but I’m Minato, the Fourth Hokage. What you might not know is that I’m Naruto’s father and perhaps you weren’t expecting this, but I’ve come to ask you about Naruto. You know him, right?”

Minato turned against the wall next to Sasuke and assumed almost the same pose, eyeing him curiously. Did the boy look uncomfortable? Sasuke cleared his throat and eyed Hiruzen, who was looking at them, for a few seconds before he sighed and started to speak.

“I do. I know Naruto. We were… in the same genin team. Team 7,” he didn’t feel like reminiscing, but it seemed disrespectful to not answer questions when he had been the one asking them before.

He swallowed and continued, “Hatake Kakashi was our sensei. We went on missions together, and I saved Naruto’s life back then, when I first activated my Sharingan. After that, Kakashi prepared us for the ninja exams. And during the exams the Third was killed,” Sasuke stared directly at Hiruzen’s face, “Shortly after that, I abandoned Konoha and the stupid Idi-” Sasuke’s face twisted suddenly, but he took a moment to calm down and continued afterwards.

“Naruto came after me. He wanted to stop me, but I was stronger than him and I—“ Sasuke looked down, feeling troubled. Minato tried to get a look up his face and felt curious about what he saw: anger, pain, something that looked like a tint of regret.

“I didn’t want to be stopped. I intended to kill Naruto if he tried to stop me. I almost did, but in the end the Nine-Tails chakra protected him.” A heavy silence surrounded Sasuke and Minato.Hiruzen, who was still looking at them closely, sighed; it was awkward to see them. Minato winced and forced a smile, trying to dispel the tension.

“I’m sure you had your reasons, Sasuke-kun. As for Naruto, you must be really precious to him if he wanted to stop you from leaving the village. I also must say I’m happy we sealed the Nine-Tails inside him if this means Naruto’s life was saved then and there.” Minato noted.

Sasuke sharply looked up, scowling, but a second later his face was blank again. Neither of them spoke for a long time, Sasuke deep in thought and Minato looking at him from time to time.

“Have you seen Naruto after that?” Minato couldn’t help but ask, even though he felt a chilling aura coming from Sasuke. Minato winced again, but didn’t move and inch from where he was standing.

“Yes, I’ve seen him. He’s well, if that’s what you want to know. He’s strong, almost as strong as I am.” Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, remembering his last conversation with Naruto.The clashing they had after Danzo’s defeat was just a reinforcement of the story the First Hokage had told him before: it was his and Naruto’s destiny to continue their conflict until one of them dropped dead.

Certainly, Sasuke wasn’t expecting to die at Naruto’s hands. With this in mind he had been convinced that implanting his brother’s eyes in his body would allow him to fight Naruto at his full strength. If Naruto had to die by his hand, so be it. It was just a bit later than what he had intended it to be, either way.

It was Minato’s turn to be quiet; he just stared at the roof for a long time and kept smiling a bit to himself every time Naruto’s chakra, mixed with the Nine-Tails’, danced around them in the room.Incidentally, Sasuke’s mood seemed to grow sourer every time this happened. Hiruzen stepped in closer, feeling like things might get tenser within them if the silence continued.

“I cannot say, Sasuke-kun, I expected you to become the ninja you are today; yet I think the path you have chosen, albeit a thorny one filled with hatred, is not entirely bad. Despite your suffering, you are dear to people. Both your brother and Naruto wanted to protect you because they care. Do not believe otherwise. Though I am not saying this to influence you, it is just a fact I want you to understand.” Hiruzen touched Minato’s shoulder and the man straightened his posture, turning to face Sasuke directly.

“I’ve heard what I wanted to know. I know it was perhaps selfish of me to ask you all this, but I was really curious. Thank you for answering.” He scratched the nape of his neck and grinned cheerfully and Sasuke rolled his eyes to himself when he imagined Naruto’s cheek marks appearing in Minato’s face. They really were father and son.

Hashirama and Tobirama approached them when they realized the conversation was done. Suigetsu, Juugo and Orochimaru walked towards Sasuke, too, all of them making a semi-circle around him.

“Have you made your decision? We don’t have all day, you know? Geez” Suigetsu complained, sighing. Sasuke looked at all of them once more, putting his thoughts in order. 

Hashirama puffed his chest out and smiled, “Well, kid, we’re just waiting for your decision. It’s all on you now.” Tobirama then sighed and muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like 'dumb brothers always trusting foolish Uchiha.'

Hiruzen just peacefully looked at Sasuke; he had said all he needed to say. Minato stepped forward and almost clapped Sasuke’s shoulder, but in the end decided otherwise. Still, he needed to say once last thing.

“Sasuke-kun, the road ahead, as well as our destiny, is ultimately for you to decide. I personally don’t have any regrets. Just decide what you want to do, and whatever that is, assume the consequences and take responsibility. In the end, that’s part of what I take to be the ninja’s purpose. That, too, is just a way of protecting others.” Minato gave him one last reassuring smile and Sasuke nodded, having taken his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Neo SasuNaru Exchange](http://neo-sn-exchange.livejournal.com/), round Winter 2013, for the prompt " Edo-tensei Minato has a talk with Sasuke about Naruto."  
> 


End file.
